


Kalia's Diary

by Winter_Dryad



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Memory Loss, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dryad/pseuds/Winter_Dryad
Summary: Diary of a young Xenoblade X OC as they progress through the story.  Won't be anything canon breaking or unusual really.  Just her recording her journey as a Mediator in this scary but beautiful world and it's inhabitants.  All characters other than her will be by mention only, due to this being her diary and all.
Kudos: 1





	1. Waking and a Job

Dear Diary,  
Today I woke up from what I'm told was a verrrrry long sleep. A nice woman named Elma woke me up from a space pod in the middle of the jungle. I can't really seem to remember anything, so she told me to start keeping a diary like this in case it happens again. I couldn't remember anything, even my name Kalia is just the first that came to mind when she asked. She seemed nice enough, though, and showed me to this town! New LA, a giant metal circle in the lush grasslands of this planet called Mira. We had to fend off some large predators at the entrance though, and that was scary! I ran around firing kind of wildly with the guns Elma had given me while she took them down like a pro.

{scribbles showing Elma blasting some Grexes}

When we finally got into the town she introduced me to a bunch of people all one after another. It went so quickly that my head spun a little, and I only remember Lin well. She's a bit of a geek, but seems like a nice enough girl around my age that we might get along well! Oh, and there was Vandham, too, he was big and scary! He ordered us around and talked a bunch about scary stuff, like evidently our planet blew up! And we all have to work here, so I had to join the "BLADE"s... I chose to become a mediator because they help people and that sounded nicer than running around in the dangerous outside. Then he sent us outside anyway!

{scribbles of Kalia crying and a bear-like Vandham yelling at her}

Out there we had to fight a giant bug! It was DIS-GUS-TING! I mostly stayed on a nearby hill shooting away at it while Elma and Lin chopped away it, causing yucky goo to fly everywhere. Lin mentioned maybe trying to cook it later... I must avoid anything she cooks. After that mess, I finally got some time to myself and explored a bunch of the town. I rescued a guy from some thugs just by showing up and helped a poor lady fix a coffee maker. That was much more fun than the bugs!

I did go outside one more time after lunch, though. A guy named Carl asked me to go investigate a cave for him so Irina and Gwin joined me as bodyguards! They seem dependable, if a bit too happy to fight things. We found a cave full of baby suids, they're so cute! I couldn't let them be killed, so we just reported back to town and that should be good. Babies can't hurt anyone anyway!

That was my first, very busy, day in this world. As myself. I hope I'll be able to find out more about myself and remember things. It's scary not knowing who you are, what happened in your past. But I'm making friends, so they should help me if anything bad happens! I need to get my own place though... this bed in the barracks is so solid it's not comfortable at all!

Good Night Diary,  
~Kalia


	2. The Scary Day of Burly Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struck through lines are parts where she starts writing something and then scribbles it out.

Dear Diary,  
Today was really terrifying, but I met a new friend! Elma gave me a sniper rifle so I wouldn't have to get close to the scarier things wandering around the planet, but then we got our first real mission. It started off nice enough with going to rescue some people, but they were taken by some big burly guy aliens. Elma tried to be nice and talk to them, but they attacked us! ~~And they had already~~ They hurt the people we went to rescue!

I was crying a bunch and Lin was trying to comfort me when a nearby box fell over and this little brown fuzzy guy jumped out and started talking a bunch of nonsense. He said his name is Tatsu and he wants to be friends with us! I hugged him real tight and he gave us a bit glowy orb which sparkled and was so cool! We all followed it back home. Then we showed Tatsu all around the shopping area! We shared a lot of candy.

Then a scary guy named Yelv came up to us and forced us to help him with his mission. It was Reclaimer work, which didn't sound so bad. And Tatsu said he'd protect me! So we joined him in this race against another team to find some parts of the ship. The other team turned out to be Irina and Gwin! We had to scare a big monkey off because it attacked Irina. I thought they could probably handle it alone. Maybe she was having trouble because Gwin had run off on his own. Tatsu said he fought off 20 suid that tried to attack us from behind! He's so strong!

When we got back to town the nice mission lady talked with Yelv and said he was a softy haha. You should've seen him blush. Then he said we'd get some "cold ones" and I was confused... he got me an ice cream float and himself an adult drink! THE FLOAT WAS AMAZING. Creamy frozen happiness. Maybe he's not so scary after all...

{scribbles of Kalia and Tatsu drinking floats with smiles while Yelv smiles with a mug in his hands}

So, it was a scary day but I met some new friends! Hopefully I'll be able to make more friends here, like Tatsu.

Good Night Diary,  
~Kalia


End file.
